The Supernoobs Guide to Love
by TheShyMoonPrincess
Summary: Kevin gets hit with the yandere virus and falls in love with shope. First supernoobs fan fiction yay mine's probably trash so yeah enjoy or not either way Hello
1. Chapter 1: Noob Intro

The Supernoobs Guide To Love~

[This my first fan-fiction so it's probably trash but everything I will ever write will be trash so enjoy]

It was an extremely very foggy day,despite that it was still a very normal day for the Supernoobs. getting souped up they spend their day as normal,as normal as it could be always,they were terrified of the infection virus which was a rabbit: even though they were messing up, somehow they beat up that Giant Rapid Rabbit and destroyed the virus.

"Good job team!" Tyler said with a grin on his face

"Yeah, if you mean barely escaping with our lives a victory then yeah,Good job team" Shope replied sarcastically.

"Oh you're always such a downer Shope,come on let's go to my place to eat pizza and play video games ." Kevin said happily "Agreed!" replied Roach while grabbing Tyler .Shope sighed in defeat and followed them.

[Battle Ball transition]

"So let me get this straight- you take down a virus and now you're just gonna play video games and NOT train?" Zen said angrily.

"Aw! come on Zen-block we need a little break from fighting all day"Roach said

"Usually, I would agree with you guys, but we have a new virus to look an eye out for and in the worse case we deal with it."Mem replied while carrying smoothies

"Yeah, so pay attention noobs ! It is called the Yandere Virus forcing the person they controlled to fall in love with the first person they lay eyes on,but the person it affects can become very possessive and their so called crush talks to or hangs out with other people for a short period of time. The controlled person gets rid of anybody that interacts with their lover''Zen explained (Totally not going to happen to any of the noobs *hint *hint)

"Okay,yeah yeah,sure said the noobs barely paying any attention.

"Alright Zen,let's transform into Rob and Bob to do the human thing called yoga"said Mem.

They transformed into Rob and Bob and went on their way to the painful experience that is yoga.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the viruses location?'' said XR4Ti

"Naw, it's fine it's a rare chance that the yandere virus will hit earth" replied Zen while walking outside

"I don't have a good feeling about this" said XR4Ti worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2: Random Talking

Chapter 2:Random Talking

Another day at Corn-bury Middle School,we meet the supernoobs in immense pain again.

"Another day getting shoved inside of your locker by Jock Jockerson,"Ha,Ha that's what you get when you challenge the Jock at basketball." said Jock smugly

"Noted" said all the three noobs in pain.

While THE JOCK was walking away with his squad, Shope came walking towards them since she finished gym too

"Did you guys really challenge Jock to basketball?" Shope asked quite surprised since she know they wouldn't stand a chance or maybe it was Kevin who got them into this mess,

"All we did was get hit by basketballs during gym and when we picked one up, Jock thought we were making fun of him." Tyler said angrily while he rubbed his back to soothe the pain.

"Yeah what a total jerk they should have named him Jerk Jerkerson" Kevin said upset

"Yeah or maybe Bully Bullerson" Roach added.

While they were all discussing how much of a jerk he was, Jessie the girl Kevin loves to "see" comes out of a star trek warp pad to say hi to her little stud muffin

"HI KEVIN" she said quite loudly,"HI Jessie, what a beautiful day it is to RUN AWAY!" Kevin yelled while trying to run away but it was to late he was already in a bone crushing hug

"Um… Any who :3 did you guys hear about AMY'S ~ party and she gave me an invitation CAN YOU BELIEVE IT,BECAUSE I CAN'T! ME:D" Tyler said spinning around in a circle giggling like a freak.

"But, you guys have to come with me said Tyler while still freaking over the invite.

"Uhh-why do we have to go to party- Shope started before being slightly pushed and interrupted by Roach.

"Yes now, I come I show everyone some sick new moves I want to show at the party" Roach said while doing a few dance moves,

"First of all"-,Shope started while indicating the number with her fingers.

"Stop it with the dancing and two, why do we have to come?" Shope said just so sassy

"Because being there by myself at her party will make me all sweaty and nervous and I need back up, so I don't mess up this once in a lifetime opportunity" said Tyler

"Okay"said Shope

"Alright" Tyler and Roach did a freeze frame while Shope just rolled her eyes,While Kevin was begging for help barely breathing"Help Me", but no one heard his desperate whispers .


	3. Chapter 3:Da Shindig

_Chapter 3: Da Shindig_

 **Sorry this took so long CX school was crazy I make have a schedule though mostly weekly or so depends so anyways enjoy my babies :3**

"So what present did you get Amy for her birthday?" Tyler asked. They were all at Shope's house waiting for her to finish dressing up,Tyler was wearing a black formal jacket with a blue button up shirt with a few buttons loose. (mm smexy) and the same shoes he regularly wears.

"A notebook" said Kevin, like he had bought the most expensive present in the whole world. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a clip on red tie his normal shoes,pants and a watch.

."Good present, all I got her was nail polish and a diamond encrusted bow,it's not as good as your though"

Roach was wearing a fedora hat,same everything but with a green tie."

"Aww, man" Kevin muttered.

Well I didn't get her a cheap gift like a certain someone, *cough*Kevin*cough*.While Tyler was saying that you can see Kevin's smile disappear from his face.

"I got her a beautiful pearl necklace I spent all of my allowance on it and did a couple of jobs for it"Tyler Said

Tyler was so happy he got her this necklace it wasn't cheap.

"Ugh, I can't believe you would spend $100 dollars on a girl; no less that's crazy"

Kevin was so surprised anybody in there right mind would waste any amount of money on a girl.

"Well I think it's sweet" said *unknown person* (naw i'm just joking it was Shope). She had her curled hair and put on a black and purple dress,but she kept the purple headband ,shoes and glasses."Yeah, well whatever"Kevin said unamused while he rolled his eyes.

"Guys come on you can't fight, you'll mess things up"Tyler said worriedly

"Don't worry, we'll behave(maybe not) any who you look nice Shope :3" Roach said full of happiness

"Yeah, I agree"added in Tyler

"Meh, you look alll riiight"Kevin added bored(boy you about to be slapped)"

Thanks guys you look great to and whatever Kevin you're only mad because I got her a book on animals,can we go now?'' Shope said sassy *oh so sassy*

"Yep, let's go PARTY :D" yelled Tyler

[Battle ball Transition]

Zen and Mem were just relaxing around their spaceship,Zen was taking a nap while Mem was reading a book XR4Ti was the ONLY one looking for the Yandere virus.

"AAH, THIS ENDING SUCKS!''Mem yelled

"CAN YOU BE QUIET I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"yelled Zen back

"Oh be quiet Zen,you've been laying around for hours doing nothing how about you try the human thing called exercise"Mem said.

"I have been busy training and planning what to teach the noobs,NOT YOU AND YOUR STUPID EARTH BOOK"Zen screamed furiously

"Oh yeah, well you're stupid"Mem said

"NO YOU'RE STUPID"yelled Zen.

They both started to argue about how stupid they were,and somehow the argument went to candy mama game scores and who was better at the game.

"Guys I have-"XR4Ti began to say but was cut off"

Well,I dance better so I WIN"yelled Mem.

,"Um guys"

"Well i'm a better warrior so there"Zen said

"I have found the viruses location she said

"WHERE IS IT"They said at the same time"

Its at Amy's house" she said calmly

'Oh crud"Zen and Mem Mumbled.

[Confetti transition]

"Hey Tyler thanks for coming to my birthday party"said Amy happily she was wearing a pink dress and crown (so much clothes describing).

"Uh..I.. Ohhhh"said Tyler as he looked like he was about to faint"

He says, no problem"replied Shope smiling at Tyler;as Tyler nervously mumbled away.

"That's cool I guess..anyway do you think that the blue haired super dudes will come to my party? I sent him an invite"Amy said so( thirsty I mean dreamily)

"Of course you would want him" said Tyler sadly "Um I would hate to ruin this create conversation, but we have to look out for the virus-and Where is the Roach and Kevin? We have to find them before they ruin the party"Shope was worried that her friends would sent fire to her house or worse!

"Found them"Tyler said worried

"Great wher- oh no"Shope and Tyler had found them dancing badly while eating everything they saw

"Guys stop it, we have to give Amy her present's , before Tyler faints from pressure."Shope scolded them.

They all gave Amy her presents, she was more excited from other people's present and less about*KEVIN*

"I am so sorry, i am just so sick Tyler chickened out because he was to scared and gave her a birthday card instead"Alright pinata time!"said Amy

"OWK WOOK A INTA!" spat Roach with cake in his mouth

"Dude say it, don't spray it'' said Kevin disguised

"I said look a pinata"said Roach "We heard" said Shope,Kevin,Tyler. They then all ran to the candy,while Roach followed them; he got a few candy bars and went back to his trampled friends who got rammed by the mob. "Here have some of mine guys"said Tyler 'Yummy"said Roach "Thanks, unlike a certain someone"said Shope

"Sorry, but I love candy"he said while eating the candy

"But, next time I'll get you some Shope my bad"Kevin said while looking deep into her eyes

"Umm , thanks that's really sweet"said Shope happily but creeped the 4 noobs were eating the candy a kid growled and changed into a beast"Oh no the virus,guys let's go"they ran to a closet while everybody else was screaming.[SUPER COOL AWESOME AMAZING BATTLE BALL OUTFIT CHANGE SAILOR MOON STYLE]

"It's the super dudes!''Amy Yelled

.Roach supersized his hands and punched the infected kid .Shope then controls all the water in the room to the floor,causing the Yandere*virus to slip.

"Looks like things are getting a little bull"Kevin said cornely"Get it cause i'm a bull:D''.

"JUST HIT THE VIRUS ALREADY" said the rest of the noobs.

"Okay fine:C".

Kevin FINALLY smashed the virus into the virus knocking him transports and extracts the virus out

"Hey Amy I heard it was your birthday so I got you this"Tyler says in a cool voice and hands her the pearl necklace''Thanks so much, Super dudes and thanks for saving my party mostly"Amy says blushing

"okay bye"says Tyler while they all run away

"NOOBS STAY CALM WE'RE HERE NOW"yells Zen "Now where the vi- HUH?Mem says questioningly.

"We took care of it guys, so no worries"said Roach

''Are you sure?"Asks Zen

"Yep taken care of"answered Shope "Cool let's PARTY!

"Yells Mem "YEAH" everybody transformed back to normal and party the night away with Bob and Rob with no worries in their minds,even though Kevin was dancing really close to Shope CX…

[TeeHee what could happen next LOL hope you like how long it is,is it to long then my fault I got carried away :3 BYE[


	4. Chapter 4:Psyche

Chapter 4: Psyche

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a few days but here you go hopefully you like it school and me being lazy happened so yeah enjoy~

It has been a few days since Amy's birthday party,they have been just doing the normal same-old,boring-old things,but as of lately Tyler has been acting pretty weird lately. Ever since they left the party he was acting a lot more sad, second guessing himself with every decision he made and even more socially awkward. While Kevin and Roach were the same as always, however Shope seemed to be a little bit more stressed out for some reason,maybe we should just let them rest and talk about their feeling ( **SIKE!** ) the aliens want them to train.

"Listen up noobs, we need to have you guys train some more about knowing,feeling,and understanding your location rather than seeing it with your own two eyes since you never know what can happen"Zen said in his loud Schwarzenegger like voice

"UGH,"they all groaned "Oh come on it's not that bad,I'll make us all a treat later if you do it,''Mem bribed them with his new recipe for lasagna

"LASAGNA"said all the noobs with water going down there mouth's,"Fine but we won't like it"said Kevin wanting the lasagna badly,"

That's fair"said Zen and Mem. Zen then got blindfolds and covered all of their eyes as they all got into their super suits,Mem began to press a few buttons that sent lasers to go around at random,

"Whoa watch out!"yelled Shope "We'll maybe I can watch out if I can see!"shouted Kevin running around,"AAH ONE HIT M-"Tyler began to saw but got cut off getting hit with another laser,"Ow who did I just bump in to now?"questioned Roach moving his hands to feel the face,"It's me dude!"said Kevin trying to get away from Roach's hands "Hi it's me dude!"said Roach cheerily "So let me guess this is Shope?" questioned tyler

"Yep"said Shope "Alright let's hold hands so we can be-OW this thi-AAh togeth-OOWW!"said Tyler in pain

"um..Okay fine but i'm Onl-OW doing this to keep you saf-"said Shope getting thrown into Tyler "What dude, no I think we should rather find Shope and I guess Tyle-"but before Kevin could finish Roach grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

They all got hit a lot but nothing that bad,Kevin was fine, The Roach was safe so he wouldn't become this huge evil jerk again,A whole hour passed before Mem turned off the lasers and told them to take off the blindfolds."Man that hurt a lot"complained Shope

"Here i'll help you up"said Tyler while holding his hand to pick her up,"Thanks now all i need is that lasagna and a nice bubble bath"said Shope happily

"Wow Tyler you're just so helpful to just SHOPE,but it's fine I can get up by myself and I'm the only one allowed to touch her so keep your hands to yourself or else GOT IT!"said Kevin mad for some strange reason

,Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at him really surprised at Kevin,"Just kidding guys sorry I lost my temper this training thing has got me so tired man"said Kevin rubbing his back

"Yeah but how come you were just mad at Tyler and not Mem and Zen who were the one's to force us to train"said Roach really confused

"Yeah yeah ,OH what about that lasagna Mem think you could make us forget HUH?"said Kevin giving him the stank eye

"Yeah what about it Mem?"questioned Tyler "Oh please like I would forgot now let's eat until we can't eat ANYMORE"yelled Mem "YAY, FOOD!''Yelled Roach,Mem and Tyler walked away to head to the kitchen Zen and Shope stayed behind "Okay that was weird"said Shope

"Yeah is he jealous?"questioned Zen 'No ,of course not why would he be jealous we're just friends do you think-"said Shope

"Blah Blah Blah, I don't want to hear any of your human emotions blah all this

lovey dovey stuff it's nasty anyway let's go eat"said Zen walking away "Maybe it's never mind HEY GUYS!,wait for ME!''yelled Shope running towards them.


	5. Chapter 5:Some Fun In The Sun

**Chapter 5:Some Fun In the Sun CX**

 **UM so hey I am so sorry about me not posting in like a month,Whoops I will try to post a new chapter every Sunday** **or Saturday** **any who without any more delays the new chapter.**

"Man I'm so glad that summer vacation is here" Tyler said cheerfully to his friends.

They all went to the beach due to both Mem and Zen finding fascination on what they called a half water filled desert, so the super noobs finally caved in,not like they weren't thrilled to be was playing with the sand trying to make a the most extreme sand castle,while Kevin was trying to fill in all of his water guns with water,Shope was just in the shade reading a book about snail "IDK" and Zen and Mem were in there human disguise drinking some sodas in the sun.

"I can't wait for summer dude",said Kevin

"Sleeping in late,playing and beating video games all day everyday ,no homework","Not like you ever did any homework"said Shope giving him the a sassy eye and a smug smile

"Or, really 'beat up' any video games the way you rage quit"replied Roach rudely"ORR.."stated Tyler ready to continue making fun of Kevin.

"ALRIGHT, I get it!,Look i'm just happy to start summer TYLER!"Kevin yelled being frustrated at his friends for making fun of him HEEE...sprayed Tyler with a water gun and started to chase him the water gun to I mean what else would Kevin do?

"Hey, you wanna water gun fight you got one"'yelled Tyler happily,"I wanna join in to!"Yelled Roach grabbing a water gun,"WELL HEY DON'T SPRAY ME!"said Shope running to chase Kevin for wetting her hair and book wet

"I have to agree with the noobs though,who know this summer thing could be so cool"said mem

"Yeah but the only problem is we they have to put on "Sunblock",oh please I'm a virus killing soldier,the human sun can't hurt us'',Said Zen with confidence

"Yeah, we can beat up the sun any day!" Mem agreed with them clacking their drinks together.

It was a calm and relaxing day for all of them they spent all day playing at this beach,but soon the sun began to set and to keep warmth,they built a campfire and roasted marshmallows.

"What a good way for the start of summer"said Tyler,

"Agreed"said all the others

"I have no more snacks Kevin come with me"said Roach "What-Oh fine, I do need more cheese puffs"said Kevin hopping to his feet to get more snacks(DUH),"Guys I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom"said Tyler rushing since he had to badly

"Okay"said Shope making a s'more for the two a few more minutes passes and Kevin and Roach came back with surprising snacks "Yum, give me the little cake things"said Mem.A few minutes passed and Tyler was still not back

"Man Tyler sure is taking a long time in that bathroom"said Shope "Yeah he is maybe something bad happened said Kevin

"YEAH WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD DID HAPPEN?"yelled Roach scared for the whereabouts of his friend

"Okay, everybody calm down we will just look for him in the bathroom OK ?"said Zen upset at all the yelling.

So they all went to bathroom to check if he was there but he wasn't in their just his battle ball though."What the?"said Kevin

"Why would Tyler just leave his battle ball here?" "I don't think he did it on purpose"Said Mem,Suddenly a scream was heard "That was Tyler"said Shope they ran to where they heard the scream and found a piece of his shirt staring at for for what seemed like was getting late,and we all went home having to take in the fact that Tyler was gone and could be hurt.


End file.
